Emily BrightRidge
Emily BrightRidge is the owner of the BrightRidge Inn. She can normally be found on the top deck of the inn. Her occupation is listed as Inn Owner. She is compassionate for her loved ones, and a good businessperson. She seems to have a mysterious past, judging by her remark to Rando that she had a similar experience to his in Love and Tin. In a forum post, the following information about her was stated: "A wealthy daughter of Ookstergot's smoke choked city streets. Emily is as conniving as she is clever, using espionage and blackmail to move through the city's political ranks." Quotes Default: "Generations of BrightRidges have watched over this in. Will I be the last?" Love and Tin Before Rando feeds Timber: "Can you feed Timber before you go to bed?" Before Rando goes to bed: "It's time to sleep Rando. we have a big week ahead of us." After Rando tells her his story in the morning: "I had an adventure like that once too Rando. When I was a little girl... no one knows why some things happen..." The Ballad of BrightRidge, Before Giska has cleaned the outhouse: "Did you clean the outhouse Giska? Our guest will be arriving soon." After Giska has cleaned the outhouse: "Wonderful Giska! A clean home is a warm home, and our guest should be arriving soon" After the lightning rods are activated: "Your friend is waiting for you on the roof, hurry and you might see a Storm Spirit up close" After seeing the Storm Spirit: "Boo Shoo Tush is our new Barmaid. You should go downstairs and say hello. She's a bit rough around the edges- perfect for a life in BrightRidge!" Before the carriage ride: "The wagon will take you straight to the Windmill. I know you love a wagon ride." After fixing the Mill: "Wonderful work! If we can fill the Inn with guests we might be able too save it" Before meeting the merchant: "Merchants are a good sign for us. It means more people coming to BrightRidge" While trying the JumpPads: "What a wonderful toy! You deserve some playtime- enjoy!" Before checking on the mine: "Check out the mine if you want but promise me you'll be careful." After gaining the Butterfly form: "It's wonderful we're getting new guests, but I hope they wont all be Empyre folk..." After hearing about the Honey Root: "Honey Root can be used for all kinds of treats. With Boo Shoo's cooking we're sure to attract more guests" After bringing back the Honey Root: "You're so resourceful, and such a hard worker. Go on and bring the honey root to Boo Shoo" During the shower task: "The Inn's famous for our hot showers. We've put those pipes and those storms to good use." During the lamp task: "The light shall shine into the darkness and chase it away..." During the celebration: "The fireworks are about to start. Climb up on the roof and get a good view." On the morning your friend disappears: "I'm sure your friend is nearby, probably exploring if I know them. Maybe the guests have seen them..." When leaving the dungeon after the choice: "By the Sky, Children! - oh no..." If the player chose to save themself: "Why did they go down there at all?" During the BrightRidge departure scene: "A life was lost far too young..." -"This tower's poison is killing us" -"That's why I sold the Inn" -"This tower is too dangerous. It brings only death" -"I will see you in the Southern City my friend..." Nimian Legends Empires Emily appears as a citizen in Ookstergot, although it is possible this is a different person with the same name. She is a level 6 Coldblooded Seer, with a focus on politics. She believes in espionage. Her description is "Emily has a burning desire for power, and the wealth and privilege to back it up". Category:Characters Category:Nimian Legends: Brightridge